


Too Much Information

by MagmaZone



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humour, Silly, keeping characters IN character as much as I can, maybe a few small hints, there's no real relationships here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagmaZone/pseuds/MagmaZone
Summary: My first ever fic! (please comment and let me know what to improve on or if you liked it!)Summary:Archie sneaks into the Team Magma base to steal information, hilarity ensues as not everything goes to plan.





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this if you guys are enjoying it. let me know!

As usual, the south face of Mt.Chimney was stuffy enough to fry an egg on your head. The volcanic orange dust swirled around the cave entrance sticking to a big pair of red boots. Tabitha shook the dust from his boots as he kept his watch of the ‘secret’ entrance of Team Magma's headquarters. It was clear he kept a sharp eye on the faces he saw marching in and out. Today the base happened to be rather scarce of its members, Tabitha having sent a large portion off to the mountains to train for the day. If he was honest, they really needed the training. However, this also left their base open to possible attacks from Team Aqua, and Tabitha was not taking that threat lightly. The hefty man shifted in place, not used to being on guard duty, or standing around for too long.

Watching this scene, crouched behind a dirt mound not far from the entrance, Team Aqua’s leader Archie huffed, steaming up his binoculars.  
"Argh come on! Move, get distracted, fall asleep, do something. There's no way I'm gett'n past that fella, even with the stolen uniform."  
Archie had been trying to keep his cool, but after an hour of waiting his impatience was making him twitchy. It seemed Tabitha, who appeared to be the softest Admin, surprisingly matched the indomitable will of his Leader, determined not to take his temporary post lightly. Well, Archie thought, he was Maxie's right hand man, even if he took himself way to seriously. A glimpse of familiar red in the side of his vision completely derailed Archie's train of thought.  
"Aha! FINALLY This is my chance."  
A few grunts appeared to be returning to base, one individual limping with support from his comrades. A jolt of energy tickled the back of his neck and Archie eagerly shot up from his position, his knees aching and protesting at the sudden wake up call. He hastily wobbled his way towards the base, blending in behind the small group.  
Finally, this should provide a good distraction.

Tabitha turned towards the sound of footsteps, a warm smile lifting his face as he saw the familiar red of their uniforms.  
“Welcome back to-” Tabitha was quickly interrupted.  
"Tabitha Sir! There was an accident in training." said the first grunt, first posing for his Magma salute to his boss, and then pointing behind him towards his injured friend. Archie swiftly ducked to avoid being pointed out from the crowd.  
Tabitha's smile quickly dropped into worry as he rushed over to the grunt, abandoning his post. The grunt was soaking wet and clearly injured. After being on edge waiting for trouble for so long, Tabitha was ready to burst.  
"What happened? Was it Team Aqua? Should I send in reinforcements?" Tabitha breathlessly shouted as he mashed buttons on his radio, filling the cave entrance with loud static noise. 

Using their conversation and the radio's static to hide his movements, Archie carefully started to slide past the group and began creeping through the cavern entrance.

"no sir." The grunt replied.  
"Then what?" demanded Tabitha.  
There was a short pause, Archie waited, timing a footstep with each reply. Finally The Injured grunt spoke up.  
"I slipped and fell into a pond, and... scraped my knee"

“Pfft! HAHAHA!-” Archie burst out laughing before quickly masking it with a fake cough.

Tabitha's face quickly scowled. All earlier evidence of worry evaporating from him faster than an ice cube dropped in Mt. Chimney’s volcano.

"Are you kidding me!? I thought it was something serious!"

At this point Archie was biting his fist to stop himself from laughing again, as he pushed on a few more careful steps. Suddenly the static noise stopped and everyone paused in the silence.

"TABITHA!?"

Said Admin jumped from the booming shout, almost dropping the radio as Maxie's recognisable nasally voice bounced off the cave walls. Tabitha’s earlier eruption instantly fizzled out as he sheepishly looked down at the radio.  
"s...sir!"  
"Yes, what is it."  
"..M-my apologies Leader Maxie, I must have accidentally called you… hehehe." Tabitha admitted, nervously chuckling.

"...."

Evidenced by the silent reply, his leader didn't seem thoroughly convinced. Tabitha buried his head in his coat a little. The sharp voice cut the silence once again and Tabitha reflexively squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Very well, see that it does not happen again without good reason. Need I remind you these radio’s are for emergencies only."  
"Y-yes sir!" Barked Tabitha.  
Maxie cut off the call with a click and the static filled the cave again. Tabitha felt relief wash over him. Leader Maxie was definitely not a cruel man, but he took his team very seriously, and Tabitha wanted nothing more than to make him proud and prove his worth as an admin. His expression quickly turned sour as he whirled around to face the grunts, ready to give them a thorough telling off.

Archie managed to get through into the main base through the noise of their yelling. When he was clear of their sight he allowed himself to sputter a few teary eyed chuckles. A necessary reaction from holding back his usual barking laughter for so long.

"hooo yep, this is more fun that I was expecting. Right. Time to find that Redhead’s office" he whispered to himself cracking his knuckles.

Despite the smaller numbers, the place still seemed rather busy. Grunts seamlessly filed in and out of rooms, all doing their part. Archie was almost Jealous of their work ethic, wondering how his own team would fare with such obedient hard workers. That thought was quickly shoved out of mind, when he noted that the Magma base was also missing the more friendly, relaxed and fun atmosphere of his own.  
"What a bunch of nerds. This lot look like they could use a bit o' fun." Archie mumbled to himself.  
He shifted his way through the base, careful to keep to the more quiet corridors keeping his head down. The hooded uniforms helped him blend into the crowds, but with his tell-tale scar between his eyes he was still a dead give away to any grunt that took the time to familiarise themselves with their enemy. 

Speaking of enemies, a poster caught his eye on the wall of the corridor. Crudely scribbled drawings of his face along with his admins graced the wall, with the flattering subheading: ‘IF SPOTTED CONTACT THE GREAT MAXIE IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT APPROACH. THEY ARE THE RIDICULOUS PEOPLE BEHIND TEAM AQUA.’ Archie grinned at the angry handwriting, squinting to read the smaller note at the bottom. ‘ADDITIONALLY, THAT COMICAL WETSUIT WEARING BUFFOON IS ESPECIALLY INFURIATING.’ He internally cringed, as he itched his stuffy uniform.  
“Pfft. you can talk, I’ve got at least 4 layers of wedgies right now in this goofy Magma gear.” With his back to the grunts passing him, his face safe from prying eyes, Archie started reading the rest of the laminated posters and documents around it, hoping to find a map of the base.  
No luck.  
He paused for a moment and relaxed, trying to get his bearings to hopefully work out where Maxie's office would be. Afterall he did have a great sense of intuition. 

A nasally voice clipped through his moment of silence and sent a jolt down his spine. Maxie was heading down the hallway, his boots clicking defiantly against the stone flooring. Archie froze, keeping his focus on the wall, hoping Maxie would just walk on by. But Maxie seemed to be engaging every other person he approached, personally making sure that each and every grunt had a job to do in the base. Shoot. If he could just slip away..

"You there!" Their boss called out towards Archie.  
Sneaking past the grunts was one thing, but this man knew him better than even some of his friends, Archie’s face burned into the magma leader’s mind enough for him to angrily scrawl on that hallway poster. A somewhat grumpy man who would definitely not mistake his face for a second. And that man was staring intently at him, almost sizing him up, Archie could feel it. Reactively standing up a little straighter, Archie stared at the wall. If Maxie couldn't see his face he should be fine, just play it cool.

"What are you doing?" Maxie asked.

Archie's nerves started kicking in, did he really look that out of place? He felt like a fish out of water, and it was clear that after a short silence Maxie was expecting an answer. What should I say to him? "..uhh….”  
Maxie immediately cut him off.  
"Good, you're not busy. I need assistance in carrying these files upstairs. The Boxes are quite heavy. Come along." He immediately turned and started stomping off.  
Archie just hung in place with his jaw loose. He couldn't believe his luck. The ‘Great’ Maxie was leading him straight to his office personally. If he played his cards right he'd have team Magma's most vital information swiped faster than the pizza was at his last Aqua Party.

He watched Maxie's thin fingers wrap around a box before quickly changing his mind and deciding on a much smaller box to lift. Archie went straight to lift the largest box and even piled another two on top, half to help cover his face a little, should Maxie turn around, and half to show off.  
"well well well, that's what I like to see" commanded Maxie, archie could hear his crooked smirk.  
"I could certainly do with more members like you, it can come in very useful." Archie felt Maxie lightly pat his bicep with his free hand, only now realizing in hindsight how incredibly weird this whole situation really was. Biting his tongue to avoid backchat, and trailing behind, he decided to focus on the mission in hand. On their way up several flights of stairs, Archie glanced in the boxes and started skim-reading random passages from papers. “seismic activities in the hoenn region…. ...pokéfood recipes for ground types…....land development… ...self defence in heels… wait what.' the boxes suddenly halted as he walked into them, his face crumpling the papers inside when he abruptly crashed into Maxie. He had apparently stopped at the door to the room to fumble with his key card. The key card that, thanks to Archie, was now knocked onto the floor. Maxie grumbled under his breath while he leant down to pick up the card. Archie couldn't help but smirk at that, the great Magma leader sure wasn’t much of a threat up close. Eventually the door clicked loose, and they both made their way inside a very organized office.

The room had a lot less furniture than Archie was expecting, almost clinical in how basic, clean and tidy everything was. Maxie needing to be in control of his surroundings to a level of order like this seemed very fitting though.  
Before Archie could get lost in his thoughts too much, the other broke the silence.  
"Right. Place those boxes over there by the desk and that will be all, thank you." Maxie took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Clearly waiting for the 'grunt' to leave so he could lock up again.  
He didn't have much time.  
As quickly as eyes could move, Archie surveyed the room for something valuable to take before Maxie returned his glasses. His view fell on a small red laptop on the chair behind the desk. Perfect! In a motion smoother than the greatest magicians, Archie placed the boxes of files down as he swiped the laptop and shoved it into his hooded coat front in one swift motion. The thrill of getting away with it brought a crooked smile to the Aqua Boss. He tried his best to be casual, passing the fool he had just one upped once again. Once he slipped out the door, he found it impossible to stop the grin splitting his mouth, Archie thought to himself: Maxie's laptop, the information in here would be priceless. He could find out everything.  
"I can't believe it was this easy, that nerds gonna flip when he finds out hahaha!" His adrenaline was pumping him up but he kept his walk as composed as possible. At the cave entrance, Admin Tabitha was still berating those grunts from earlier, allowing Archie to slip out of the base as easily as he’d slipped in.

Racing Back in the direction of his base, Archie couldn't wait to get straight into the laptop. What if Maxie noticed it was missing and put some sort of remote lock on it? He decided to forgo the long sailing trip back home, and instead decided to check in to a small hotel near Mt.Chimney. Once in his room, fingers vibrating with excitement, archie tore off his fake magma layers revealing his classic wetsuit underneath, throwing on his bandana and triumphantly giving the stolen laptop a kiss of victory. He nearly dropped the laptop once or twice in his haste, but finally got it open at a small table in his hotel room, cracking his knuckles in expectation.

Lifting the lid, the light from the laptop set his face aglow, and the lack of a log in screen made him shiver.  
"Yes! This couldn't be better! What a fool! He-" Archie's voice trailed off as he was greeted with a strange Maxie collage for a desktop background. Different ages, angles and expressions, all cut and pasted to fill the screen.  
"I knew the guy had an ego... But ...yeesh."  
He started skim reading folder names he could see dotted around, when his eyes halted at a folder named 'important files'.  
"Ahoy! Looks like we've got a winner!"  
a double-click and the contents spilled onto his screen. It was...  
... More pictures of Maxie. He started going through them quickly, confused at how these were thought of as “important files” but as his confusion grew, his interest followed. He began to slow down to take in the scenes. There were pictures of the Magma leader with his grunts, some of him making speeches, the odd photo from the side of him doing something mundane, like drinking coffee, or yawning, or writing. Archie stopped on a photograph of Maxie being tackled by a few Mightyena licking his chin and knocking his glasses askew, as he attempted to scratch their heads. A familiar sight, having his own mightyenas, Archie knew that they were like. There was clear laughter on Maxie’s pictured face, this was an unfamiliar sight. Archie caught himself staring, too used to seeing his rival with an expression more akin to a granbull sitting on a cactus. Noticing he was mimicking the smile, he forced it off his face.  
'this is Maxie you idiot, he doesn't care about Pokémon, right, he's your enemy'. He clicked off the folder, clearly Maxie liked to keep a lot of photos of himself around, weirdo. Another folder. This one labeled: "top secret" ..  
"Aha!, this is the one!" Another click, another bunch of thumbnails. This one was not pictures, but videos. Archie was now trying to convince himself that there might be some valuable info to glean from watching a few, and opened the first one.

The film started shaky, then focused on a very nice view of the ocean. Archie sat up in earnest at the site of one of his favourite beaches.  
“Wait… what’s Team Magma’s plan to ruin Lillycove beach!?” Archie glared while the film continued, a girls voice narrating the scenes that played: "ah, team magma in their natural habitat, as you can see, many of our members are enjoying the water on this sunny day, but of course Maxie is riiiiiight back there" she giggled as the camera zoomed in on Maxie sitting alone, well out of the way of the excited grunts. "let's go and see him!" She whispered to her silent audience. The camera started shaking again as the owner ran along the beach.  
Archie relaxed a little, realising this wasn’t some scheme of theirs.  
"ah, this must be that weird purple haired admin of his.... What's her face.... Uhhh...."  
"Courtney!" Maxie chimed in on the video.  
Maxie didn't look like he was enjoying himself. In Archie's opinion he needed a slap to the face by a magikarp and realise how fun the ocean was.

"is something wrong?" The pictured Maxie inquired, lowering his glasses.  
"No leader Maxie, I just wanted to sit with you"  
"Hm. Then something is wrong." Maxie pushed his glasses back up and buried his head in his book. "If you'd want to waste a nice day sitting next to the least exciting person here."  
The girl hummed to herself and sat down anyway, filming the beach again showing the grunts chasing each other around and playing various games. Archie could see the edge of Maxie in the shot, staring in horror at his choice of sandals and almost knee high socks. Eventually Courtney turned the camera around to face herself as she leaned very slightly towards Maxie who had in turn, shifted away slightly.  
“I got you a casteliacone!” She stretched her arm to hand it to Maxie, who wasn’t really listening, far too engrossed in reading ‘Rocks & Minerals Volume 58’ by Steven Stone. Never looking up, he reached for what she was handing to him and to his surprise gripped a hand full of ice cream.  
“EUAHGHH WHAT’S THAT!” He screamed, making the situation worse by dropping the handful on his shorts. Courtney laughed, Maxie didn’t.

Archie was in hysterics. 

“Come on Courtney, turn that thing off will you?” She gave the camera gave another grin before the video ended.  
Wiping a tear, Archie gave up with his own excuses at this point. He didn’t care there wasn’t much actual information, he was invested in poking fun at the team Magma members strange little lives, and he was already playing the next video, busting into the hotel mini fridge to snack while his eyes were tuned into this weird sitcom.

Back at the Magma base, Courtney returned to her workspace, unlocking the door with her shiny admin key card. She was surprised to see the boxes of files in her room, Maxie must have brought them up to her himself.  
'how thoughtful' she mused.  
The sweet smile dropped however, when she noticed her laptop wasn't there.  
"I definitely left it right here.. And my room was locked..." Her brows furrowed a little. "Did... Maxie borrow it?" She truly hoped not. This wasn't her work laptop, this was a personal one she kept solely to faun over Maxie. It's hard drive full of her obsession, the man that fueled her drive for the team, that she couldn't deny she harboured very deep feelings for. Feelings she safely locked up away on that laptop. The laptop Maxie is using.  
He is going to freak.  
I need to find him.

After locking up Courtney’s room, Maxie had taken himself to his own office, his throbbing headache was really putting him in a foul mood, and he decided to distance himself from his grunts so as to not drag his personal rain cloud over everyone else. He did what he usually did to relax, sit back and watch some videos on the internet. Maxies search history was packed full of his own interests, fossils, rocks, groudon research evidence, images of lava flows, and the odd silly video of baby Pokémon thrown in for good measure. He found himself a documentary on super volcanoes, popped his earphones on and leaned back.  
An hour later, there was a hesitant knock on his door. Courtney listened carefully, her nerves starting to make her hands clammy. There was no response. Maxie was out of it, having fallen asleep a few minutes after the painkillers took effect. He had a habit of sleeping on his desk at odd times, his exhaustion catching up with his 'never have a break' work ethic.  
Courtney quietly entered the room, careful not to wake him. His thin figure was hunched forward, head on the desk, twisting his heavy glasses half way up his forehead.  
She very carefully removed them and put them on his desk like she had done many times before. It was both unfortunate and fortunate that she found no immediate sign of her laptop in Maxie's room. She took a glance at his screen. Her eyes widened.  
“... What the heck!-”  
The words slipped her mouth quickly before she could remind herself to be quiet and Maxie shot up in his seat like he'd been tased.  
"Wha-!? Uh... Courtney...?" He grasped at his face for his glasses, they weren't there.  
"Oh. I must have fallen asleep while researching, I do apologise Courtney."  
As Maxie replaced his glasses she came fully into his focus, and the expression she bore was very wide eyed. He followed the line of her gaze to his screen and found no volcanic documentary. 

 

Oh no.

 

Thanks to hoennTube's autoplay function, Maxie found himself staring at a group of very scantily clad Pokémon trainers gyrating themselves around to awful pop music. His face immediately burned red. "a...w-w-wh- what is t-this!? I...I swear I haven't, I D-Didn't!" He started lashing keys on his keyboard trying to get rid of the offending video titled "Top 100 best Twerking videos" it went full screen then subtitled, then zoomed in. Maxie cut his losses and just ripped the computer plug out before trying to compose himself as if nothing had just happened.  
"ahem... That was not, absolutely not! what i was watching before, I c-can assure you." Despite his demeanour there was no cooling his face down so fast. Maxie was very easily embarrassed when it came to things like this, another reason Courtney was so worried about her laptop being sifted through.  
Oh that's right, the laptop.  
"Sir, do you perhaps have my Laptop here? The small red one."  
"I don't believe I have seen it Courtney, where did you last leave it?" Maxie queried, immensely relieved at the subject change.  
Courtney let out her tension in a sigh.  
"oh I had left it in my locked room, I assumed you had brought those boxes of files in for me.”  
That sparked his memory. He straightened up and answered.  
"I had, well along with one of our grunts. You can ask him, I couldn't tell you his name though, uh.. quite tall fellow, well built. In fact, I didn't recognise him at all, he must be new. His strength certainly came in handy for those boxes though, tell him thank you when you find him would you?"  
"I will, thank you leader Maxie"  
Courtney left quickly, of course burning his flushed face into her memory forever. As soon as she left, Maxie gave his computer the harshest glare he could, as if it would melt from his intense stare alone.

Today was the day Maxie inadvertently learned what twerking was. He was not impressed and made a note to add it to his sizeable blocked word list.


End file.
